


Yule Ball

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, One Shot, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	Yule Ball

Hermione Granger wasn’t just the brightest witch of her age. She was also the happiest. She had a tight knit group of friends who would do anything for each other, including her younger sister Helena.

They could be found in the girl’s dormitories of Gryffindor tower getting ready for the yule ball. The six of them sat giggling and talking about their dates. Helena, who was going with Ron, Luna who was going with Harry, The Patil twins who were going with Dean and Seamus, Ginny who was going with Neville, and Hermione who was going with Draco..

They had been friends since they were tiny little first years, never allowing the house rivalries to get in the way of their friendships. Draco’s father had had a fit when he found out who Draco was surrounding himself with, threatening to take him out of school and send him to Durmstrang. Where they “Taught the proper curriculum.” 

Draco had approached Dumbledore and asked the old wizard's advice. Dumbledore had taken Draco under his wing along with Harry who had finally confessed to the abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursley’s. 

Albus had spoken to Professor McGonagall and she had agreed to adopt the boy to spare him a life he did not want. Since then he had blossomed. Not caring that he was the only Slytherin to befriend and date a student from Gryffindor, let alone a muggle born. He had gotten into constant fights because of the Slytherin’s habit of throwing around the M word. Harry, Ron, and Draco had found themselves in detention multiple times because of fighting and hexing in the halls.

Tonight was going to be peaceful, Hermione would make sure of that. It was the first time they were having a party in the school. The board of governors had decided that an annual Yule Ball would the perfect catalyst for inter-house unity. The girls were excited to finally get to dress up and dance with their boys.

On the other side of the Gryffindor tower were six boys, all of them laughing at Ron who was forced to wear hand me down robes that looked about 200 years old. Draco and Harry had been laughing for the better part of an hour, until Ron had thrown a punch, missed Harry and gotten Draco in the shoulder instead. Draco, who was skilled in transfiguration, offered to transfigure his robes into a more updated version. To spare him the ribbing waiting for him from the rest of the school.

Finally it was time to head to the common room to await their dates. The first to come down was Luna. Looking quite lovely in a bright yellow dress that stopped right above her knees. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an a type of messy bun. Harry had let a low whistle slip out as he approached his date. 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Harry said, allowing her to slip her arm through his. As Harry was a triwizard champion, he left them all in the common room, heading down to the great hall.

The next girl down the stairs was Helena, she wore a white dress with a red sash wrapped around her waist. It was long and stopped around her toes. Her hair, just a shade lighter than her older sister’s was left down in elegant waves. Ron swooped in and walked her over to the portrait hole, all the while whispering things that made her blush and giggle.

After Helena came Parvati and Padma, both wearing the same dress just in different colors. Padma’s was a beautiful burnt orange color while Parvati's was a navy blue. Both strapless and stopping at mid calf. Both girls had matched their hair and left it hanging down in black waves. Dean and Seamus met their dates at the foot of the stairs and walked over to the portrait hole to await the next beauty.

Ginny was next to come down. Neville sputtered and choked when he saw his date. She was wearing a black ankle length gown that tied behind her neck and left her back fully open right down to the curve of her bottom. Her fiery red hair was braided in a simple plait and she had brilliant crystals scattered throughout. Neville had tripped while trying to get to her, she giggled and helped him up. They looped arms and walked to the portrait hole.

Draco had stood patiently, he couldn’t wait anymore. Finally he saw her make her way out of the dorm. Her dress was a light powdery blue with crystals placed around the dress just so. It was modest in that it covered her but left just enough open to tempt the imagination. She was wearing the earrings he had gifted her and around her arm was the corsage he had picked out. He had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Together the ten of them made their way down to the great hall. They spent the night laughing and dancing, talking and generally enjoying being fourteen. Aside from a few thrown punches when the teachers weren’t looking. 

Blaise Zabini with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle had walked away with black eyes and Blaise the new owner of a broken nose.That’s what they deserved for calling Hermione and Helena mudbloods. Ron, Draco and Harry had walked around with smug sort of faces for the rest of the night.


End file.
